List of The Looney Tunes Show episodes
This is a list of episodes from the animated series The Looney Tunes Show, which premiered on May 3, 2011. The second season began airing October 3, 2012. The series finished airing on August 31, 2014 on Cartoon Network. Series overview } | February 7, 2012 |- | bgcolor="FF0000" | | 2 | rowspan="1" | 26 | align="center" width="140"| | |} Episodes Season 1 (2011–12) } | Aux4 = 2.23 | ShortSummary = Bugs meets Lola and the two go out on a date, but while Bugs finds Lola more annoying, Lola becomes more infatuated with Bugs. ---- Merrie Melodies: "I'm a Martian" by Marvin the Martian. ---- Wile E. Coyote and Road Runner short: "Bubble Trouble" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.08 | ShortSummary = Daffy and Bugs are thrown in prison for turning the Grand Canyon into a dump; Bugs takes to it, but Daffy desperately tries to get out with the help of a fat inmate. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Blow My Stack" by Yosemite Sam. | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.13 | ShortSummary = Yosemite Sam comes up with a plan to take his house off the grid by adding solar power panels to reduce his electricity bills. But when the rainy season disrupts his plan, he starts depending on Bugs and Daffy heavily and eventually becomes too much of a burden for them to handle, prompting them to get rid of him. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Chickenhawk" by Henery Hawk and Foghorn Leghorn featuring Barnyard Dawg. | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.33 | ShortSummary = Daffy tries to prepare Gossamer for a school talent show to help him make friends per his mother, Witch Lezah's request. Meanwhile, Bugs becomes an instant celebrity when he stars in Speedy's frozen pizza commercial, which starts to get annoying when people began badgering him to say his quote from the commercial. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "A Zipline in the Sand" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.45 | ShortSummary = Bugs helps Daffy try to better himself before his class reunion, but they eventually decide that Daffy should just lie about his life so far in order to impress his former classmates. But Daffy fibs soon become excessive, and Bugs becomes preoccupied with acquainting with all the high school graduates, because he never went to high school. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Cock of the Walk" by Foghorn Leghorn. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Fee Fi Fo Dumb" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.21 | ShortSummary = Bugs and Daffy go to a resort where Daffy meets a famous actress. Despite his attempts to impress her, Daffy's mischief ends up causing him misery and abuse at the hands of her abrasive bodyguard. Bugs on the other hand earns the actress's affections with his cool calm and collected attitude. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Queso Bandito" by Speedy Gonzales. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Sail Fail" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.96 | ShortSummary = Thanks to Pete Puma's bumbling, the vicious Tasmanian Devil escapes from the zoo and Bugs (mistaking the ravenous beast for a dog) decides to adopt him. This causes constant terror for Daffy and Bugs' other neighbors, until Speedy helps Bugs tame the Tasmanian Devil for the upcoming dog show. When Daffy mistakenly tries to save Bugs by reporting the Tasmanian Devil to animal control, he ends up helping the two escape so Bugs can take him home to Tasmania. Despite this, Taz decides to stay with Bugs. By the end, he has abandoned his murderous instincts in favor of his familiar zany behavior. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Unsafe at Any Speed" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.04 | ShortSummary = Daffy ends up portraying Foghorn Leghorn in a movie, but fails miserably ending up in a fist fight. Bugs and Yosemite Sam find a vase buried in the backyard and it could be valuable. It does turn up to be worth $1 million, but Yosemite Sam takes credit for finding, which also ends in a fist fight. Both fights combine, ending with Foghorn and Daffy reconciling and discovering a gold plated turtle in the vase. Unfortunately, the movie is a flop, but Foghorn is just happy to have had the opportunity to make one. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Silent But Deadly" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.11 | ShortSummary = Lola Bunny ends a bidding war for Bugs when she puts $100,000 on the table. She flies Bugs to Paris to see the Louvre, Eiffel Tower and Versailles hoping the City of Lights will lead to amour. However, Lola's constant jabbering dampers any chance for love. Daffy is a much cheaper date and Granny bids on him so she can have some help cleaning her attic. Daffy however has a good time with Granny, when she tells him her tales of her time in Paris during World War II where she and Tweety clashed with the Nazi Colonel Frankenheimer. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Winter Blunderland" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.24 | ShortSummary = While at the mall, Daffy ends up trying to get an ice cream store lady to use the tips to pay for the sundae which doesn't go well. Daffy later learns that Bugs earns his money from an invention he made called the Carrot Peeler. After learning this fact, Daffy decides that a good invention is the perfect get-rich scheme. He gets to work in the garage “inventing” items that have been around for ages. Since inventing is such hard work, Daffy goes for the quick and the dirty, stealing an idea from Bugs’ notebook called the Automatic Carrot Peeler. Daffy ends up succeeding causing a reversal of luck on Bugs who ends up moving back to his rabbit hole in the forest. Daffy rakes in plenty of money at first, but when public complaints about the Automatic Carrot Peeler being flammable (since Daffy never fully completed the instructions to the Automatic Carrot Peeler, forgetting to add in the cooling system to prevent this) rise and threaten both their lives with the city planning to repossess their home, Bugs get them both out of a huge mess by using a time machine to go back in time to pay for Daffy's sundae and not mentioning about him inventing the Carrot Peeler. Some time later, Daffy Duck goes back in time to show some cavemen the toilet paper which he throws to them. The toilet paper lands on the head of one of the cavemen causing them to attack Daffy. ---- Merrie Melodies: "We Are in Love" by Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Heavy Metal" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.92 | ShortSummary = After winning a romantic evening for two (by rigging a contest, of course), Daffy must find the right partner to bring on a dream date at a fancy restaurant. Lola attempts to help him and provides him with a script of what every woman wants to hear, but he reads everything on it aloud in her presence causing Lola herself to become smitten. However, Daffy has already decided that he wants to bring Tina, a gum-smacking duck who works at the Copy Place. They have a great time, but Lola’s jealousy pushes her into stalker territory. In the end, Lola starts to get along with Tina, and Bugs complains that Lola is supposed to be his girlfriend. So Lola once again becomes Bugs' girlfriend and Daffy is dating Tina. Porky is shown to be without a date after being previously asked by Daffy(who did it on impulse not knowing he was supposed to get a female date). After Daffy drives by in a limo with Tina, Porky comments that he's got to get a girlfriend. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Be Polite" by Mac and Tosh featuring Marvin the Martian. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Wile E. Sisyphus" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.25 | ShortSummary = Daffy is attempting to win a bowling tournament with Porky, Marvin and Pete against his high school rival Terry Delgado. But when Bugs shows up the others favor him over Daffy, which causes Daffy to reveal that being the leader is the only way he has esteem. But after Porky gets injured by Daffy using him as a bowling ball for his technique, Bugs must take his place. Daffy's team are in the lead but when an injury (faked so Daffy can get the final two pins needed to win) leads to Bugs dropping out. Daffy fails to knock over two pins with a gutter-ball, but because of technical problems, he is given another chance. Still, he manages to get another gutter-ball, resulting in their loss. The next day, Porky is shown still recuperating in a wheelchair as Daffy ends up bowling him down the gutter referring to Porky as his "lucky ball." ---- Merrie Melodies: "Yellow Bird" sung by Holland Greco featuring Tweety and Sylvester. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Vicious Cycles" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.16 | ShortSummary = Daffy's morning newspaper seems to be missing, so he concludes there's a thief in the neighborhood—just hours before he and Bugs host a dinner party for their neighbors (in an attempt to prevent them from suing him for Daffy's antics). When Granny, Witch Lezah, Yosemite Sam and Gossamer arrive, Daffy won't let the matter die and attempts to manipulate one of them into confessing to the theft. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Tasmanian Meltdown" featuring Tasmanian Devil. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Gone in 60 Parsecs" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.28 | ShortSummary = Daffy has taken to snoring, so a sleep-deprived Bugs nearly pushes him off a building before both agree to visit a medical center. Daffy is offered a surgery for his deviated septum, but he learns he has a small bump on his beak, and when he elects for plastic surgery exaggerates his wishes leaving him with no beak. After visiting Porky at his accountant job, Bugs decides to get a job there, but this proves fatal for Porky's work ethic. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Heartbreak Bridge | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.56 | ShortSummary = Tina enlists Daffy to babysit her nephew. Meanwhile, Bugs learns why Daffy calls Porky a bummer when Porky falls for every upsell that is offered to him, and what's worse is that Porky doesn't know the difference between an upsale and a good offer. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Skunk Funk" by Pepé Le Pew. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Camo-Coyote" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.00 | ShortSummary = Bugs Bunny recaps the time on how Speedy Gonzalez started Pizzariba. It started on the day a pizza restaurant named Girardi's closed down when Mr. Girardi made his fortune and retired. Bugs Bunny takes action by buying Girardi's and ends up getting help from Daffy, Porky, Marvin the Martian, and Pete Puma. When Daffy makes things difficult for him, Bugs ends up calling in Speedy Gonzales for help. Upon realizing all he wanted to do was find a place to hang out at on Sunday night, he gives the restaurant to Speedy. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Daffy Duck the Wizard" featuring Daffy Duck. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Go Fly a Coyote" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.74 | ShortSummary = After running a stop sign when taking Bugs to the movies, Daffy must take a driving test in order to get a driver's license when his VW parade float car is impounded and left to rust. The same thing happens to Lola (who ends up running a red light and not having her driver's licence) and Porky (whose driver's license expired). Even if they passed the written test, their driving instructor is Yosemite Sam. Both Daffy and Lola get their licenses while Porky failed the written portion, but in reality he had perfect test scores, but his scores got mixed up with Daffy and Lola's respectively. Bugs tries to take Porky home, but crosses the double yellow lines, and worse, left his wallet with his license at home. Despite this, Bugs contentedly decides to walk home. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Remote Out of Control" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.66 | ShortSummary = Daffy goes to see his idol Steve St. James, a character on Off Duty Cop played by Leslie Hunt. After meeting Hunt and realizing his character isn't real, Daffy pretends to be Steve St. James and starts "arresting" innocent people for supposed crimes with Porky acting as Daffy's chauffeur (which the chauffeur character being named Brandon Steel many times on the show). Meanwhile, Bugs drinks less coffee on Dr. Weisberg's orders, but Yosemite Sam sells him an energy drink called Spargle as an alternative which Bugs gets hooked on. Bugs does a lot of things around the house until he runs out of Spargle. When Bugs forcefully orders Yosemite Sam to take him to the Spargle factory to obtain more, Daffy and Porky pursue Bugs to the Spargle Factory to arrest Bugs for his break-in. Daffy ends up chasing Bugs throughout the factory until Yosemite Sam breaks up the conflict. Just then, the FBI raids the factory and end up arresting everyone that works there. It turns outs that Spargle had dangerous chemicals in it that makes the energy drink highly addictive. Daffy is also arrested for impersonating a cop and handcuffing people throughout town while Bugs is taken to the hospital. When the lead FBI Agent wants Porky's name to put down as a witness, Porky states "Brandon Steel" where the FBI Agent just lists him as "chauffeur." Sometime later, Bugs has only one cup of coffee (albeit an enormous cup). ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Butte E. Fall" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 2.09 | ShortSummary = Daffy loses his job as a security guard after sleeping on the job during a night-time bank robbery, so he vows to get a new job. After several weeks pass, and all Daffy produces is a less than impressive resume, Bugs kicks him out of the house for a while. However, when Daffy starts trying to pull his own weight (literally), Bugs signs him up as a muffin man for EnormoCorp. Daffy comes across Foghorn Leghorn's meeting and makes fun of his personality behind the window. What sounds like direct insults to Foghorn actually inspires Foghorn to make Daffy his advisor, and eventual successor as CEO. However, Daffy's reliance of Foghorn's advice on asking the muffin man for help ends up sinking the company when he mistakes Pete Puma for the new muffin man who gives Daffy terrible advice of using the "Proceed as Planned" choice instead of the "Delay the Merger" choice. Elmer Fudd later reports that EnormoCorp has gone bankrupt following a bad business deal and many of its workers are now out of a job which may have a serious effect on the economy. He also states that CEO Daffy has yet to comment on this. Daffy is done as a CEO and decides pulling his own weight pulls others down with him. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Pizzarriba" by Speedy Gonzales. ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Another Bat Idea" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.69 | ShortSummary = During a lunch at Pizzarriba, Porky announces he has tickets to the playoff game. But when he eats what Daffy thinks are his french fries, Daffy never speaks to Porky ever again. It was just a simple misunderstanding, but Porky cancels the trip to the game anyway. Meanwhile, Yosemite Sam practices a field goal to win $1 million, but with little success. Bugs tries to mend the rift between Daffy and Porky, but his plan backfires at the last minute, causing Porky to destroy the tickets for the game. Bugs tags along with Sam in another attempt to watch the game. While attempting the field goal, Sam injures his leg, leaving Bugs to take his place. Back at the restaurant, Speedy reveals that the french fries were for the whole table. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Presidents' Day" by Lola Bunny. | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.95 | ShortSummary = While working on Tina's beauty school homework, Daffy helps her on difficult cuts and finds out that he enjoys it. However, Tina quits beauty school after getting sought for promotion at work, forcing Daffy to pose as Tina. Meanwhile, Bugs attends dance lessons with Porky under the identity of Catherine (in an attempt to prove that he looks good when he crossdresses), but this leads to Lola thinking Bugs isn't being faithful, and Speedy falls in love with his disguise. In the end, Daffy gets his cosmetologist license, Tina gets promoted, Bugs and Lola are still together, Porky meets a new lady, and Speedy is heartbroken. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Giant Robot Love" by Daffy Duck featuring Porky Pig. | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.76 | ShortSummary = After a car wash accident on his VW parade float, Daffy cons Porky out of all his savings and splurges mercilessly in order to obtain a yacht to replace the parade float, and when he finds out, Porky fights with Daffy and ends up drifting away from shore with Bugs after Daffy forgets to tie the ship to the dock. ---- Merrie Melodies: "You Like / I Like" by Mac and Tosh | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.52 | ShortSummary = Bugs Bunny seeks to add a place for his Nobel Prize and plans to put up the shelf himself and refuses any help thinking he's capable of doing it himself, but ends up destroying the house. Because of an incident where Bugs accidentally drills into a water pipe, Daffy Duck ends up bunking with Porky Pig and Lola Bunny tries to find Speedy Gonzales a new home. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Chintzy" by Daffy Duck featuring Porky Pig ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Goner with the Wind" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.30 | ShortSummary = Daffy sees a news report about the Suburban Strangler and believes the description matches Porky, causing Daffy to think that Porky is the Suburban Strangler. Meanwhile, Lola stays at Bugs's house for six weeks after she breaks her leg during a check-up with Dr. Weisberg, forcing him to deal with Lola's antics. | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} | Aux4 = 1.52 | ShortSummary = While helping Porky set up a online profile, Bugs thinks that Granny is lonely due to her living with just Sylvester and Tweety. So Bugs and Daffy take her out to entertain her in various ways. Meanwhile, Sylvester becomes obsessed with a Laser Pointer toy which causes him problems when he tries to get the red dot. When this becomes a problem, Sylvester ends up seeking help from Witch Lezah who does hypnotic therapy on him with the red dot being a reflection from his mother's necklace. So Sylvester visits his mother, only for her to start nagging and criticizing him. ---- Merrie Melodies: "Table for One" by Speedy Gonzales ---- Road Runner and Wile E. Coyote: "Shut Your Trap" | LineColor = 9a7fb6 }} |} Season 2 (2012–14) References Category:Lists of American television series episodes Category:Lists of American animated television series episodes